Forgiveth and Mercy (Female Trainer X TEAM BOSSES)
by Addysnow
Summary: A series of short shots around the themes of Mercy and Forgiveness. The Female Protagonist has to not only save the day, but to save the souls of the monsters that almost brought about destruction! Can she bring about redemption for the lost? And what is this feeling she's getting when around them? (Fem!Trainer X Maxie/Archie/Lysandre/N/Giovanni/COLESS/Cyrus) GAMEVERSE


**A/N:**

 **I own nothing.**

 **I'd like to thank the user Farla for helping me with this re-upload and re-edit of the chapter. Without her as an editor and a 'fic taste-tester' I wouldn't have been able to write this again properly. Thanks for helping me clear up where I should be capitalizing, putting semi colons (sometimes I still don't know all the grammar rules), and better story writing tips.**

 **XXXXXX**

 **Story: Balance (Part 1)**

 **Bosses: Maxie and Archie**

 **Teams: Magma and Aqua**

"Go! Get everyone to safety!"

What am I saying? Can my pokemon and I take on these two behemoths at once? I could see the wild pokemon fleeing into the inside of this cave in droves, and some of them were huddled together.

The anxiousness from the Tabitha, Shelley, Courtney, Matt, Maxie and Archie was so radiant that Altaria broke out of her pokeball and started warbling to me. She stopped, rubbing her face against mine with a softer coo.

"You're with me? On this? But-"

Altaria cut me off with more warbling- but her voice, she believed that I could lead my team to defeat and calm the beasts. I felt it too from my other Pokemon; their pokeballs shook in anticipation and pride.

"The measurements...exceeded our measurements!"

"The sun and the storms...they're happening at the same time! Both sides of Hoenn are either facing a severe drought while the other is being buffeted by a hurricane!"

"Hurry, we must get out of here and sort this mess out." said Archie, snapping out of the utter shock. We made it out into the outside world where, behold!

The seas tossed and turned, storms and lighting swirled around in the skies while the seabed immediately near us was drying up, beaching a few sea Pokemon in their wake. The seas parted by a sand bar linked Sootopolis city where we were.

"What's...What is this?" muttered the Admins.

I held in my rage, but my father's voice echoed in my mind.

"Now's not the time for anger."

I looked into the waters, seeing my image betray a scowl.

"Maxie, Archie," I called out to them behind me. They stopped in their tracks as I turned around.

"...I will fight Kyogre and Groudon. I will quell their rage."

I held up my hand.

"Alone. You two made this mess, and I am going to fix this."

I took a deep breath.

"I took you two and your entire teams down. By. Myself. I can take on these two."

Their eyes, I could feel something I've never felt from them before; no longer was it just sheer admiration, or respect, but fear. Fear from how strong I've become, Fear that they did what they did and they'd be punished for it, and Fear that they may lose me.

Maxie took a breath, and stepped forward.

"No, I will not. No matter how strong you are, it's my mess. I have to atone for them. Please," he said, handing me a red suit and the Blue Orb. ", please take these when you face Groudon."

Archie came forward too and placed an Aqua suit and Red Orb on top of my pile.

"Lil' Scamp, I'm begging you, clean up our messes. I'm sorry we've given you and the other kids our messed up world." he said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

I wished I could have had more time with them before Altaria and I flew off to the Cave of Origin to do battle against these two legends. I saw their forms shrinking below as I reflected on the other time when I had to take matters like this into my own hands. As I flew off, I told them to meet me outside the Cave if I made it out alive.

When we landed outside the Cave of Origin, Steven and Wallace was there, trying hard not to be blown around by the random gusts.

"(name)! You're alright...what? You- You're going to take them on!?...I guess, you're prepared. Seems Magma and Aqua have given you their blessings. Take care, and please, be careful." he said before opening the doors.

As I went in, I heard him with a final yell "I believe in you!"

I descended down the rocky tunnels, the Pokemon giving way to me as I passed. Their eyes followed me, and as I descended, I couldn't help but notice a family of pokemon huddled in the corner. The parents shielded their children and they looked to me in a silent plea for help.

Strangely the fear I had melted away and a calmness settled into my bones.

We finally reached a room where the cave opened up into an arena split into a pool and ground. There before me, I could see Kyogre being locked by Groudon's claws. It used Hydro pump, which Groudon let out a roar that shook the Earth beneath me. They were both in their Primal beauty- yellow markings glowing over their bodies.

I took a breath, and called their names.

"GROUDON! KYOGRE!"

Their eyes pierced into my single human soul at my cry. They turned and stared at me, as I jumped down into the pit, and withdrew my entire team.

"Stop this nonsense, or I will stop you."

They roared in warning of my meddling.

"No, you two stay out of my way because you are going to kill all the pokemon and the humans. Now stop this right now!"

And then they turned towards me, a glowing Hyper Beam from both trained in my direction.

 **XXXXX**

 **I just want to thank Farla again for her help in editing and giving me a new perspective on how I write my stuff.**

 **I am still writing the second part to this, and will replay some of the games to get the story straight with the villains.**

 **Plz give me moneyz to get Alpha Sapphire- I only have Omega Ruby at the moment.**


End file.
